Natsu The First Son of Aashar Phoenix
by Zero Despair
Summary: Natsu was never raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Instead its the Fire Phoenix Emperor, Aashar, a once long since thought extinct creature even by the gods. Watch as, Natsu Dragneel, son of Aashar, Fire Phoenix Emperor Slayer, goes on his journey to become the stongest mage
1. The Immortal Bird

Hey guys ChaoticEND here

welcome to my new story  
Natsu the First Son of Aasar Phoenix

this story will mainly be in 3rd POV

so without further adou

lets head into the story

* * *

Normal Person Talking

 _Normal Person Thinking_

 **Entity Talking**

 _ **Entity Thinking**_

 _ **Magic Spell**_

Prologue

A young spiky rose haired boy with black eyes is seen running through a forrest. Tripping over things left and right, he is running from what appears to be a dragon of some kind the dragon itself is black with light blue tribal markings. This particular dragon is Acnologia the Black Dragon in the book of the Apocalypse. and self proclaimed Dragon King. The boy seems like he is going to get away when all of the sudden he runs dead smack into a tree. The dragon then sees this as an opportunity to strike. So he claws the boy and sends him flying through several trees before rolling down a hill into a lake several hundred feet away, unconsious.

The dragon, thinking that he killed the boy says; **"One less pitiful human in this world left to kill".** But what this dragon doesn't realize is that the boy is indeed alive.

When Acnologia is turning around, he hears a looud screech in the distance. So he looks around but can't find it. So the dragon being the idiot he is thinks he is imagining it, and looks up prepared to fly off. What he is not prepared for is a great big bird on fire flying towards him. The bird is a deep red in color with different types of fire surrounding him: GOD FIRE(BLACK), DEVIL FIRE(SILVER), DRAGON FIRE(RED). But lets not forget its own signature flames the PHOENIX FIRE(PURE-WHITE), but these aren't just normal flames these are the flames of the FIRE PHOENIX EMPEROR, Aashar.

The dragon seeing this extinct creature flees in terror. Aashar seeing this snorts; **"Stupid dragon, not even fighting back".**

This great Mythical Beast now takes his time to look around and sees all the destruction as well as all the broken trees. Aashar being curious decides to look around, but as he starts to look. He hears the pink haired boy from earlier yelling for help, albiet quietly. So aashar goes and finds the pink haired boy and sees the state he is in. He deicdes to have mercy on the boy as hed already been through enough with running from Acnologia.

 **"What is your naame young one"?** Aashar asks. But upon heaing the boy wimper in fear he says **"Do not fear me child for i will not hurt you. All iask is you tell me your name, then we will decide where you will go"**

"Natsu, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I dont have anywhere to go the dragon I was running from destroyed my village. I am the sole survivor." The boy says now able to finally speak

 **"Well then Natsu, since you do not have anywhere to go how bout you come with me?"** the wise Phoenix questions him.

"Will you really take me in"? he asks in a quiet voice almost as if he was afraid of being lied to

 **"I will not only take you in but i will teach you my own magic as well"** Aashar responds

"Thank you so much, also what is your magic called"? Natsu asks being the ever curious child he is.

Thuckles at the boy excitement and answers **"My dear boy, my magic is a special magic and you will be the first to learn it in history. For you will the the ways of the Immortal Bird, and beomce the first ever FIRE PHOENIX SLAYER"**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Transformation

Hey guys and gals sorry for the wait

My birthday was today an christmas happened along with new years

so anyway onto the story

Normal Person Talking

 _Nomal Person Thinking_

 **Entity Talking**

 _ **Entity Thinking**_

 _ **Magic Spell**_

Chapter 1

We find our young pink haired protaganist in a cave, talking to Aashar about his flames he used earlier and his magic. "What color is your fire because i saw four different color flames yesterday." Natsu asked curiously.

 **"I only have one flame that is the Phoenix fire its white the other flames you saw were merely illusions."** The phoenix repies somewhat proudly but not arrogant.

Natsu looked a bit miffed that his teacher used an illusion on him, but just shrugged anyway then started jumping up and down screaming. " This is gonna be so awesome. Im gonna be the strongest mage ever." The phoenix chuckles at his enthusiasm.

 **"Natsu to become a phoenix slayer you will have to drink some of my blood and it will test to see if you are worthy to become the 'Fire Phoenix Emperor Slayer', god thats a mouthfull."** Aashar says watching his reaction, and what he saw did not dissapoint. He saw the boys unwavering dedication and unbreakable will. _ **"This boy will make a fine heir"**_ the great bird thought. **"Now Natsu are you ready to begin your training and your transformation into the first ever Phoenix Slayer?"**

"I am ready, lets get started." Natsu said looking every bit as serious as he is. **"Then drink Natsu Dragneel."** the bird said ad he ripped off a feather as blood started to pout into Natsu's awaiting hands. Natsu then lifted his hands to his mouth and drank.

"See that wasnt so ba- AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" natsu started to say then started to scream an twitch uncontrolably. He started to fall unconsious, the last thing he saw was Aashar's proud look as the darkness overtook him.

Like it, Hate it, Indifferent

Let me know in the comments

Austin J. Miller


	3. Authors Note

hey guys heres Natsu and his info for moves and stuff like that

Natsu Dragneel

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Pink

Eye Color: Obsidian(White when in Myth Burst)

Personality

Natsu is a smart young man with strength that rivals even Gildarts.

Natsu is not cocky or arrogant just confidant. Natsu is as smart as Levy. He is nice and laid back. Also he id willing to help anyone in need.

Magic: Pheonix Slayer Magic

Fathers Last Gift: A Baby Fire Drake

Phoenix Slayer Traits

Immunity To All Fire and Heat

(Cant Be Burned)

Edible Fire

(Can Eat ANY Fire to Regenerate A Small Amount of Magic Power)

Fastest Regeneration Rate

(Heals Almost Instantly Depending on Injury)

Enhanced Vision

(Capable of Seeing Upto 2 Miles Ahead)

Higher Magic Resistance

(Phoenix Feathers Molded Into Skin)

Phoenix Mate

(Can Only Ever Love One Person)

Phoenix Slayer Forms

Fire -Yellow Fire

Purifying Blaze -Gold Fire

Emperors Flame - Blue/White

Myth Burst - Ultimate Slayer Form -Blue/White/Gold Fire

Phoenix Slayer Standard Move-Set

Fire Phoenix Song

-Breathes out a torrent of fire with a deadly force

Fire Pheonix Cataclysmic Fist

-Projects fire to a fist and stikes opponent

Fire Phoenix Blazing Barage

-Projects fire to BOTH first and repeatedly strikes opponent

Fire Phoenix Cataclysic Talon

-Projects fire to his feet, jumps to the air, and lands an axe kick onto the opponent

Fire Phoenix Flame Jump

-Teleports to any fire that is in the immediate vicinity

Fire Phoenix Fire Body

-turns casters body into fire (attacks pass through him and actually burns the opponent)

Phoenix Slayer Secret Art: Burning Skies: Armageddon

-summonds balls of fire in the sky that can either rain down or be used as teleportation spots

Phoenix Slayer Secret Art: Byrning Skies: Flaming Tornado

-summons a tornado of fire that incinerates almost everything and lets it loose

Phoenix Purifying Blaze Moveset

Fire Phoenix Purifying Song

-Breathes out a tornado of Gold Fire

Fire Pheonix Purifying Fist

-Projects gold fire to a fist and stikes opponent

Fire Phoenix Purifying Wingbeat

-Two whip like wings of gold fire entend from his hands and swings them in a circular fashion

Phoenix Slayer Secret Art: Golden Sun: Supernova

\- Jumps into to air and throws a ball of gold fire to the ground that explodes

Phoenix Emperor Moveset

Fire Phoenix Emperors Devastation Fist

-projects a tornado of white and blue fire to his fist and strikes with devastating force that explodes upon contact

Fire Phoenix Emperor Devastation Song

-beathes out a tornado of white and blue fire that consumes the enviroments thernano to do more damage

Myth Burst Moveset

Mythical Fire Phoenix Disabling Fist

-gold white and blue fire surround his fist to strike an opponent exploding upon imact and leaving a mark that disables Magic from being used for a short time(5seconds)

Mythical Fire Phoenix Song

-breathes out a gold white and blue fire twister of pure fire that burns even the gods and immortals

before i go i would like to say i need a few OC's with that name of their phoenix and corrosponding element with a list of abilities

if you want yours put in the story make it detailed and make sure you send it through a PM otherwise its not being used

Austin J Miller


End file.
